


Burn The Tires

by MoonBludger



Series: Burn The Tires [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everybody Lives, Illegal Activities, M/M, Mentions of Fast&Furious, Racing, Stiles has ADD, Stiles is a curious being, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonBludger/pseuds/MoonBludger
Summary: When fairly calm Beacon Hills turns out to be the heart of illegal racing circuits,adrenaline lovers and law enforcement will come face to face.What will happen when somebody who is connected to the racing circuits as much as they are connected to the law force pushed into the scene?Will it be the catalyst to the fire or keep the delicate balance between the distinctly different worlds?*with Sterek aesthetics*





	1. Keys in Ignition

                                                      

 

 

Stiles wasn’t sure what he was doing here, around midnight on an abandoned road in Beacon Hills.

 

He accidentally stumbled on this track while he was searching for a crime scene he so secretly listened from the police scanner from his dad’s sheriff car.

 

Now this place looked different than any normal crime scene.It was more colorful than what the map suggested.Slowly the abandoned road became alive with people coming around on cool rides.Stiles was sure he had never even seen some of them in movies and that was saying something about these sleek, probably fast as fuck cars.

Sitting in his good old Roscoe, he felt quite relieved that he was hidden from the plain sight.  
He quickly got his phone to text Scott about this newly revealed world in their unsuspectedly boring county.

 

He forwent sending the message when someone came through with their roaring motorbike. To be exact a mountain bike.A bike that was exactly same as Scott’s.  
Just as Stiles thought nothing could top this interesting occasion happening in Beacon Hills, his best friend, his bro, his dude Scott entered the scene with his mountain bike.  
Has this abandoned road actually become the illegal racing circuit of the town?  
Actually, on the second thought, it made sense. So to make things clear, Stiles forwent with the text and just called Scott.  
It rang. Rang. Rang.

Then the call ended with the robotic voice of the service provider’s message.

“The person you have called cannot be reached at the moment please try again later.”

“Damn, Scott,” Stiles said. He walked a bit closer to the road to be able to see the scene clearly. Scott was leaning on his bike when someone walked to him and they exchanged a card, or something similar.  
Stiles was tempted to call Scott again but when Derek Hale entered the scene with his Knight Rider looking Camaro kicking dust, he gulped.  
Maybe all this time Stiles assumed that Derek Hale was bullying his best friend, they were actually talking about how to manage their illegal racing shenanigans.  
He bit his lip, thinking that he wouldn't let go of this issue and went to hide in his Jeep to observe how things unravel naturally.

 

Waiting for more flashy cars to show up and line up on an imaginary line to start the race, he suddenly felt a bit silly.  
Like what, they would wait for a hot girl to drop the cloth to start the race. What a cliche.  
Stiles watched as Allison and Jackson lined up their cars side by side and suddenly Erica Reyes was there, waving the checkered cloth. Oh, great.  
Nearly all of his acquaintances were in this, leaving only Stiles out. He realized he was dazed when something silver passed in front him really fast.

 

When the tires squeaked in the distance Stiles bit his lip to think about what was going to be his next move. If he doesn’t stop lurking around someone might notice him and that’s the last thing he wants and needs right now. He hopped into the Jeep and slowly reversed and go away from the scene. Hoping nobody noticed him, he arrived home with a head full of thoughts. He started to dislike this situation more and more.

 

His main point for research was Fast & Furious merch. He started watching some race videos then tried to find similarities between the movie and the reality. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to infiltrate inside the racing gang but he would be damned if he gives up before trying.  
Finally, something exciting was happening in Beacon Hills and Stiles wanted in.


	2. Shift in The Gears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we are diving a little bit into the business and see how things work around the Hale's Garage thanks to Scott's observations.
> 
> Happy Reading!

When Scott reached him it was already Monday and they run at each other at the parking lot of the high school.

 

“Hey, Stiles! What’s up, man?” Scott said, totally ignoring Stiles’s missed call from the earlier night.

 

“Heya, Scottie.I’m peachy, how ‘bout you?” Stiles said while scanning the parking lot. No one close to their circle was around.It seemed fit to bring the racing circuit subject around.  
While they were walking to the school building Stiles mentioned the missed call.

 

“I called you yesterday, I thought we could do some Halo night but maybe you had other plans?” he said with an arched eyebrow.

 

Scott looked like he had been hit, totally baffled. He mumbled something under his breath and tried to find some poor excuse and failed.

It pained Stiles to watch his best friend fall all over himself while trying to lie.

 

“Okay, so here’s an idea. Why don’t you and I talk about the interesting place I discovered yesterday night?”  
Scott leaped at the chance of the change of the subject. He asked about the place and what did Stiles find at that place.

 

“Dude, I saw you. And I’m pretty sure nearly every senior is in on whatever thing you are doing on the road close to the abandoned distillery. Or should I have said the race track? Cause to me, it looked like there was a really organized racing circuit going on with the possibility of Derek fucking Hale as the boss. Or whatever you call him.”

 

They were talking in hushed voices when they entered the hall. For a second Scott stopped abruptly to look at Stiles like a fish out of water. Mouth gaping open with panicked eyes to go with. It was an interesting expression on Scott’s face.

 

“Look-Stiles,uhm, It’s not like what you saw. Oh, shit. Actually, it is, but it’s not something bad? Are you going to let me explain further or your dad is hiding somewhere, ready to arrest me?” Scott said looking like a kicked puppy. His face looked green for a second like he is about to have an asthma attack.

 

“Dude, dude. Take it easy. I didn’t tell my dad. Not yet, at least. So, I’m all ears. But we need to go to Harris’s classroom.” Stiles said while checking the big clock on the wall. Then added: “Like, right now. We can talk during lunch.” and started sprinting towards the classroom.

 

His attendance was not that bad but he wasn’t willing to endure another detention from the glasses-wearing Satan a.k.a Adrian Harris.

Lunch break couldn’t come faster. Stiles and Scott were on their way to their table.

 

Before anyone can come around Stiles looked Scott expectantly.

 

“Okay, okay I’m spilling. But I swear..it’s not something bad. At first, I visited their garage for some parts of my bike. Then I heard them talking about a route, basically a place they are driving for fun and it was an abandoned road so no immediate danger to traffic. I mentioned wanting to see it for myself to Boyd. You know, Boyd working in their garage as a part-timer. He said that I need to talk to Derek.” Scott started explaining.

 

“So, all this time you nearly pissing yourself and making me think that Derek Hale harassing you were, actually you trying to get in their little street racing clique?” Stiles said like he couldn’t believe it.

 

“But dude, I swear it opened my eyes. Like there is a whole another world going on there. For an hour or two I felt different than a second liner on the lacrosse team or the loser asthmatic kid.” Scott said.

 

Stiles picked up some words from Scott’s sentences and said:

 

“Hey, don’t talk about my best friend like that! He may not be the most popular kid at the school but he is not a loser. Especially not because of his medical condition. Get your facts straight, Scottie.” Stiles berated. No self-hatred on Stiles’s watch, he thought.

 

Scott rolled his eyes at him but a genuine smile took place on his lips after hearing Stiles’s words.

 

“Yesterday, it was my first time to see how it works and what they do. Uhm, it looks like it’s fun. I mean after nearly 2 months, Derek finally yield and let me be around.”Scott added.

 

“Why do you reckon it took that long for him to agree to let you see?” Stiles asked thoughtfully while putting some portions of the sandwich in his mouth.

 

“Dude, you are my best friend, but your dad is the sheriff. I mean they aren’t doing anything bad as far as I see but that stuff isn’t totally legal. And I feel like, I only see the tip of the Iceberg. Not that I’m willing to dive deep to see it’s roots or whatever. Now, are you happy?” Scott said while he bites into his apple.

 

“Hmm, not that happy actually. So you didn’t give me any important details. Like, I only get the idea that they like to ride their shiny and fast probably expensively modified cars into the night. But what’s in it for them? I’m only curious I’m not gonna tell my dad..until I don’t know. Maybe until I feel like there is an immediate danger. So what they gain from it?”

 

“Dude you are both interrogating and shooting the messenger.I Don’t know that much.I only went to see some laps they do-” Scott said looking exasperated.

 

“The laps they do while hitting the gas really hard and probably breaking speed limits around the whole highways in the U.S.A. But sure, whatever floats your boat, bro.” Stiles interrupted him.

 

“You know what, maybe you should ask Cora to come see what’s happening around there.Or I don’t know hit your Jeep somewhere and visit their shop.Just, please stop asking me for the details I don’t know.Cause you know, I don’t know the answers.” Scott said finally.

 

“Alright,” Stiles said and they turn back to eating their lunches.

 

Maybe Stiles wouldn’t hit his poor car onto somewhere. That thing took too many hits already and his pocket money or savings wouldn’t be enough to save the Roscoe. He needed to think about a different reason to find and dig around the Hale’s Garage.

 

After school, Stiles and Scott went to their own ways without bumping into anyone. Stiles thought about finding Cora. But seems like her brother, Derek Hale was here to play chauffeur for her.So maybe, not today.

 

He started the Jeep and heard it hum and give it’s groggy moan when Stiles shift it to the second gear. What happened afterward was like someone pushing the flashforward button on a tape player.

 

One second Stiles was in control, holding the steering wheel with one hand and shifting gears to hit the road and be at home to be fast as possible within the speed limits. Next second he was barely out of the school grounds, totaling his car into a black sleek car and swerving it to the side with the bulk of the front stopper of the Roscoe.

 

He heard a terrific clashing noise and the metal scraping against metal and saw some sparks flying after the crash. Hit his head against the steering wheel. He felt woozy but it wasn’t important. He felt unnecessarily conscious and sober.

 

“Holy shit. Oh, my God-Oh my God!! “ Stiles shrieked.

 

He crashed his car. That was clear.  
But he hit his poor car into The Knight Rider of a Camaro of Derek Hale.


	3. Hit the Brakes

Stiles gulped. It would be better if he was unconscious. Cause he wasn’t sure of what’s going to happen next.

 

Either Derek Hale was going to gut him and milk him out of his insurance money and file a lawsuit against him. Or he is going to file a lawsuit against him then gut him and milk him out of his insurance money.

 

 

That was basically the same thing, the difference was coming from the order of them.

He was shocked at what happened but he quickly gets rid of his safety belt and jumps on the road to check out the other car.

He didn’t realize that he was chanting “Oh my god, oh my God!” over and over again.

 

 

Luckily when he arrived in front of the driver’s side. Derek Hale was getting ready to get off the car. He didn’t look worse for wear but the airbags were out and he had some scratches on his eyebrows. He bends down to take a look at Cora bu at that moment Derek Hale opened the door fast and hit Stiles’s knees along the way.

 

“Ouch!” Stiles said reflexively.

 

Derek’s eyebrows nearly got lost towards his hairline. He didn’t look furious obviously but Stiles didn’t know him well enough. Maybe he was planning where to bury his skinny ass without gaining attention from locals or the Sheriff’s department.

And like every time he panics, Stiles’s tongue let loose of a fast word-vomit and he started rambling:

 

 

“Oh, I hope you are alright. I mean I know nothing is alright about this situation.I totaled my car. My only car and it’s been a gift from my mom and I know it looks like an old piece of shit but, memories dude. It’s my first car and I love it. Even if it moans around the second gear and sometimes fails to start but that’s another thing. And I swear I’m not under influence of any substance or drugs. I mean I have ADD and I took Adderall to be a fully functioning human but I swear it doesn’t affect my driving. And it's prescribed so- yeah.” Stiles saw Cora scrunching her face while leaving the car and he keeps continuing his rumbling.

 

 

“I see that Cora looks fine too. I’m really sorry. Uhm, I can grab my insurance info from my car. I’m really really sorry. I don’t want to hit your car. Oh God, oh god.” He took a hand through his messy hair.

 

Derek Hale looked beyond bored and close to being pissed.

 

 

“Are you done?” He grunted while looking at Stiles.

He probably gave the poor man killer migraine with his unstoppable rumbling.

 

 

“Oh, yeah. I’m done, I think,” Stiles said. Was he done? Like for real, he wasn’t sure.

 

 

“You can bring your insurance, but I’m pretty sure it would do you more bad than good.Your car is old and untended. If I were to sue you, you would be broke.I mean more broke than right now.” Derek pointed out.

 

 

Stiles didn’t feel bummed. No, who was he kidding?

 He was bummed. Only Stiles could bad-mouth his Roscoe.

No one else could.

 

He wanted to open his mouth to protest but Derek had a point about the car being ragged.

 

“So what do you offer? Are we going to come to an agreement?” Stiles was slightly getting the creeps.

 

 

If the Hales were really into illegal business especially concerning cars, that means Stiles harmed their business by hitting their expensive as fuck car. Were they going to make him into a slave? Whore him out to racers? Sell his organs to the mafia?

 

Stiles started to sweat nervously. He felt the need to dry his hands on his jeans but stopped himself.

“Are you working at somewhere?” Derek asked.

 

“No, not right now,” Stiles said.

 

“Maybe you can pay for the damage by working at our garage part-time. But if your driving is anything to go by..I don’t know if I’m willing to let you around other cars.” Derek said while eyeing him up and down.

 

 

Stiles wanted to roll his eyes at him so bad by he refrained from it. It was actually a pretty sweet deal. I mean the other option was getting drowned under the debts to his insurance company plus owing to Derek Hale.

 

 

“What’s your conditions. I mean it has to be legal by the laws. Right? You can’t overwork me-” Stiles said while putting pressure on the word “legal”.

 

 

“What do you take us for, slave drivers?” Derek snapped.

“Alright, hold your horses dude. Give me your phone.” Stiles huffed.

 

Derek looked at him like he grew another head and said :

 

“Don’t call me dude!”

 

“Whatever, dude. Give me the phone so I can give you my number,” Stiles said when Derek handed him the phone.

He programmed the number under the name Stiles Stilinski.

 

 

“Ok, text me when you are available so we can discuss the hours and the schedule for work,” Stiles said taking the matters at his hand.

 

 

Derek looked like he was going to object but he refrained from it after checking out his phone. Probably he connected the dots back to Stiles’s father and if all things went to hell he could always find the Sheriff or his house.

 

 

It was not a relaxing thought in Stiles’s mind but beggars can’t be choosers, can they?

 

He asked about them being okay or needing immediate medical helped but both of the Hales looked ready to flee the scene as soon as possible so Stiles let them be.

 

 

He didn’t want to trouble his dad but he needed a tow for the Jeep and probably it was better to tell him personally than him hearing about this incident from someone else.

 

So after seeing Hales catching another ride with Boyd, driving a van with the logo of Hale’s Garage on it, Stiles called his dad to let him know.

 

 

John Stilinski sighed to the phone and let Stiles know that he is taking off from work early to give him a ride home and Stiles get himself ready for the incoming lecture.

 

His dad pulled around with cruiser looking like the epitome of the Sheriff he is. He just takes a look towards the battered Jeep after taking the look of Stiles.

 

 

“You alright, kiddo?” He asked while giving him a hug.

 

“I’m alright. They were alright too.” Stiles said pointing towards the Camaro.

 

 

“I’m glad. The tow truck is coming around to take them to the garage. Don’t worry about it right now. We will take care of it, okay?” John said while reassuring his son.

The ride to home was a silent one and Stiles was glad that his dad didn’t try to fill the silence.

 

 

***

 

 

After dinner, Stiles excused himself to sleep today off and pull himself together to face another day. He didn’t want to think about the accident or about his car or about the Hales.

When he finally crawled under his comforter, his phone buzzed with a new message.

 

 

“ _Saturday at 1 PM at the Garage._

_Be there and don’t hit anyone on the way._

**_D.H_.** ”

 

 

Stiles checked the contents of the message then slowly whispered:

 

“Oh, fuck off!” to the screen of his phone.

 He saved the number under the “Angry Eyebrows” and smirked at his own humor.

 

Then left his phone on the bedside table to drift to sleep.

Damn, he needed to sleep this day off.


	4. Check the Engine

                                                                

 

 

Waking up didn’t bring good memories back, only the aftertaste of totaling his car into another car. And the undeniable truth of him being indebted to a man who probably runs the illegal racing circuit in the Beacon Hills.

 

Breakfast was a tricky thing. He had to keep his silence in the face of his father who is unashamedly grilling bacon and probably dying to ask Stiles what happened yesterday. But he refrained to do so.  
When a warm plate placed in front of him Stiles smiled thankfully.

“Morning Pops!” he said without his usual vigor.

  
“Morning kiddo!” Sheriff Stilinski said. He turns back to grilling another batch of eggs and bacon.

  
“So, we towed the Jeep. Unfortunately, it is not in our garage. We had to ask Hales if they have storage to keep it. So the car is currently in Hale’s Garage. If you want to pull it together I think it would be easier and come in handy. They have mechanics and we wouldn’t need them to tow it to their garage when the time comes.” the Sheriff said.

 

Stiles sighed grimly.  
“That’s..great, dad,” he said. Really, that was great. Now Derek Hale didn’t only have the opportunity to work his ass off, he would have his beloved car dangling upon Stiles’ head too. He thought about his Roscoe as a hostage.

 

He didn’t wanna mull over this matter anymore. He finished his plate and get up to wash the dishes.

John Stilinski was getting ready to leave and signed Stiles to come along.

  
Right. He was going to be carpooled to school from now on until the foreseeable future.

  
What a great way to start his Friday. He felt a bit mortified thinking about their arrival at the school.

He was proud of his dad and how he did his job but being in the Sheriff’s cruiser to be dropped to school lost its charm when Stiles was 12, probably.

At least we weren’t sitting at the back, with handcuffs. Gotta see the full side of the glass, right?

  
He thought about the possibility if he and Derek Hale didn’t come to an agreement yesterday, he would probably sit at the back of his dad’s cruiser as a criminal.

 

He shook himself from the depressing thoughts and get his backpack and get in the cruiser.   
The ride was a good chance to settle his thought for today and tomorrow.

  
He also had to mention his new occupation to his dad.  
“Uhm, dad. You know we had to write a report or file a request for our insurance companies. But we didn’t do that. I had to work for Hale’s Garage until I pay my debt to them.” Stiles said thoughtfully.

  
He waited for his dad to reject the idea immediately. John Stilinski hummed signaling that he‘s thinking this through.

 

“Seems uncommon but I know it had to be better than ruining your insurance and have a possible lawsuit against you. If you are concerned, I can have a word with Talia. She will oversee your responsibilities at the garage and make sure that you are not overworking yourself.”

 

“Oh God, are you referring to Talia Hale, the legendary lawyer of Beacon Hills and probably all of South California?” God, his dad wasn’t going for Stiles’s humiliation.

He was going directly to the direction of seeing his only son chained, in prison.

  
He seemed to sense Stiles’s unrested state and offered him a reassuring smile.

“Talia is not a ruler with an iron fist, kiddo. So how about we see how it is going to go, test the waters for a few days? If the conditions are too harsh for you we will seek Talia. But I’m sure she will pay a visit to the garage as soon as she hears the news of a new employee.”

 

Stiles tried to give smile to his dad when they arrive at the school.

  
“Alright pops, have a nice day and be safe!” he said while he gets off of the cruiser.

 

***

 

When the lunch finally came, their lunch table turned into a gathering place. Allison, Lydia, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd pushed their plates to fit in. Stiles and Scott were sitting side by side when Cora Hale entered the scene.

 

“Hey, Stilinski! I saw your car yesterday in our garage. It’s a mystery how you drove it so far without it exploding on you.” She said.

 

“Hey! Do not insult Roscoe, she is a tough one but she never quitted on me!” Stiles objected while curious eyes turned towards them.

  
“What did you do this time, Stilinski?” Isaac asked.

  
Boyd mumbled under his breath like it’s no big deal:

  
“He crashed into Derek’s car.”

 

The collective gasps coming from everyone around the table didn’t help Stiles’ case.  
It was not his best move, okay?

 

“I hope the car you mentioned is not the sleek black Camaro or else it won’t make sense how you are still alive or not behind the bars,” Erica said.

 

“Oh, so much for the moral support,” Stiles said while scrunching his face.

  
“Okay, we made a deal. I have to work part-time around the garage until I pay my debt to him.” Stiles countered.

 

  
Scott looked down and patted Stiles’ shoulders to show him his support.

  
“I’m pretty sure they will arrange a decent schedule for you-” Scott started but Erica interrupted him:

  
“Or they would work him like a slave until he can’t, then sell his organs to gain profit.”

  
Boyd rolled his eyes and shook his head to antics of his girlfriend.

 

“I mean your boyfriend is working for them until they are using his to collect debts like loan sharks and stuff.” Stiles bites.

  
Scott looks uncomfortable at the mentions of the copious amount of illegal activity and cleared his throat:

“So do you think we are able to hang out this Saturday?” he asks.

 

“Nah, rain check Scotty. I have to work.” Stiles says.

 

***

 

After school, Scott offers to give a lift to Stiles and he gladly accepted. He called his dad to notify him that he’s catching a ride with Scott.

 

When they arrived at the Stilinski house, Stiles hopped off and gave a hand salute to Scott as thanks.

  
Scott also patted his own helmet to acknowledge it then speed away to his own house.

 

Stiles left his bag at the entrance and lazily plopped himself on the sofa, turning on the TV to zap through the channels to pass time.

 

When he started fidgeting with boredom he went upstairs to do some light reading - an excessive amount of research- about the Hale’s Garage.

 

Gotta know who’s he dealing with before facing the big bad Derek Hale.

  
***

  
Saturday, unfortunately, came fast as a lightning. Stiles found himself woken up by the sound of birds chirping.

He was about to check the watch when a firm knock landed on his door.

  
“Yeah dad, I’m up! “ he said groggily when his dad opened the door to check him out.

  
“The breakfast is ready, when do you have to be in the garage again? the Sheriff asked.

  
“Oh, thanks, dad. 1 PM is the time. Uhm, if you have your shift I can catch the bus.Don’t worry.” Stiles said sheepishly.

 

He already inconvenienced the man enough with the crash, he didn’t need his dad being late to work on top of everything because of him.

 

“Come on, kiddo. Don’t look so down.I have a night shift.I’ll give you a ride.” The Sheriff said.

 

***

 

With frayed nerves, Stiles get in the cruiser. As they pass the roads, Stiles felt like everybody knew about what he did, what he caused without even hearing him. Like the crash was branded on his forehead and everybody on the streets was shaking their heads to him.

  
This thought didn’t make sense, it was this voice in his head. Paying on his weak points to make him feel bad.

 

Stiles took a deep breath to calm himself and steal a glance from his dad. His eyes were focused on the road and his body language didn’t give off anything, just like he was trained to be.

 

When the car slowed down in front of the huge brick warehouse, Stiles gulped.

 

“Alright kiddo, I would see you in but I reckon you won’t want to be chaperoned. You know I have the night shift so text me your schedule, I’ll give you a ride home. If you encounter any trouble, give me a call, okay? “ Sheriff said with a fond voice.

 

“Okay, dad.Be safe, I’ll call you. And no greasy take-outs for the lunch. We should’ve some turkey burger in the freezer. And some groceries to make a spring salad. That should do. I'm sorry I didn’t prepare it-” Stiles said.

 

“Hey, hey..you’re the son, I’m the dad. You don’t have to be my caretaker. I have to take care of you, alright?” The Sheriff said while interrupting his selfless son.

 

“No, we Stilinskis take care of each other. It doesn’t matter if I’m the son or you’re the dad. Love you!” Stiles said and he gets off the car without giving his dad a chance to retort an answer.

  
Stiles hurried towards the entrance of the car maintenance shop.

  
The sign of Hale’s Garage was planted on the brick wall and it was shining.

  
When he gets closer to the inside he cold here the hustle and bustle going on inside. People asking for car parts, some tools or just calling out someone’s name.

 

Stiles straightened his core and started walking to the center of the spacious garage.  
He passed some impressive cars. A classic Cadillac sitting in the corner looking pretty, the Porsche he defined as Jackson’s had its cowling open, Cora and an older man were working on it together.

  
Stiles thought about clearing his throat and ask for Derek but before he opens his mouth, Derek Hale descended from stairs while looking at him.

  
He didn’t acknowledge Stiles being here until he stands right in front of the young man.

“So, I see that you arrived unscathed. Let’s go to the office so we can talk about the terms and schedule.” Derek said showing him the way towards the said office.

 

Despite his angry looking furrowed eyebrows, Derek Hale managed to sound civil.

Stiles thinks about if Derek was playing the crash in his head over and over again every time he sees Stiles’ face.

  
They entered the office and Derek sit on one of the leather chairs in front of the wooden office desk and signaled for Stiles to sit across him.

 

He gathered a dossier form the table. This move led his muscular arms to tighten and his t-shirt rid upwards a bit.Stiles liked the view maybe more than he should.

  
When he finally focused on Derek’s face again he saw the angry looking eyebrows climbing up towards the hairline.

“Okay, I want you to take a look at this contract. It was revised by our lawyer.” Derk said while handing Stiles a copy of it.

When Derek mentioned the lawyer, his mind jumped to Talia Hale.

The paper basically states the agreement between the parties and how should they proceed with the work schedule and showed the payment plan about the damage fell upon the Camaro.

  
The second page has an expertise report on the Camaro that shows the damaged parts, the prices of the said prices in the market and the total sum of the debt Stiles owed to Derek Hale.

  
Well, it was a small fortune in Stiles’ pocket. But by the look of how busy the garage is, the Hales are probably making tons more than that amount.

 

“I have read the contract. So the contract states that I should work as any normal part-timer do. 30 hours per week until I pay my debt. Are you paying minimum wage per hour?” Stiles asked thoughtfully.

 

“Yes, we do. I assume you don’t have any free-day during weekdays, So mostly you’ll be working during weekends.”

 

Stiles opened his mouth to object but Derek gave a cold stare to him and continued:

  
“To fill the minimum amount of hours, you have to give your school schedule to me. So I will try to squeeze a few more hours during the weekdays.”

 

Stiles shrugged thinking that more he works, the faster he will pay his debt and get done with the whole deal.

  
After he signed the contract he waited to feel like he sold his soul to Satan but funny enough he didn’t feel anything. Maybe he becomes numb towards all of it.

  
They shook hands on it and Derek talked about his job description.

  
Stiles would mostly responsible for operating the info table and to register the new cars into the system.

 

***

 

  
So far there were no new cars coming for repairs or services so Stiles took it on himself to explore the shop.

 

Lamborghinis, Mercedes, Porsches were lined side by side.As he passed them by, the models become more moderate. Toyotas, Mazdas, and Audis were parked, cowlings open waiting to be repaired.

  
Then he turns left to see more secluded part of the garage. The hubbub of the garage was a muffled background noise right now.

 

His curiosity peaked when he saw a shadow at the end of the corner. He looked for the light switch. It wasn’t pitch black but he couldn’t identify the thing sitting there.

  
Finally, his fingers hit the light switch and the fluorescent lamps up on the ceiling started to flicker one by one.

  
What welcomed him was his Roscoe, looking battered but still on its 4-wheels.

  
Stiles felt his eyes misting. Remembering his mother’s hope and wish for him to inherit the Jeep when he grows up enough to be able to drive it.

  
Now it was sitting in a dark place while expensive cars without a sentimental meaning have the spotlight.

  
When he decided to take a closer look at his car, he heard heavy footsteps coming towards the secluded part.

 

“Hey, what are you doing here? Derek is looking for you.” Boyd said.

Stiles just shook his head then asked Boyd:

  
“Do you think I can fix my Roscoe while working here?”

“There is only one way to learn,” Boyd said being cryptic and sounding wise like all of the time.

 

Then Derek showed up like he’s just teleported in front of Stiles.

 

“Where were you? There is a car waiting to be registered.” He said while crossing his arms over his chest.

“I explored the garage a bit, like the little curious Dora-the-Explorer. You have a fortune lying there down the Hall of Fame.” Stiles said while he pointed towards the luxurious cars.

“What is the Hall of Fame? No, don’t answer that. Just...go back to the info desk, please.” Derek said.

  
“Just before I go, do you think I can fix my car here, you know benefiting from the tools and such,” Stiles asked hopefully.

 

“We’ll see,” Derek said while pointing his head towards the info desk.He was basically shooing Stiles.

 

  
Well, it was not a solid “No” form his new boss. So Stiles chose to hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I'll be working on to make this into a small series with its own universe.  
> Hopefully, playlists and aesthetics will come next!
> 
> Stay tuned for more ;)


End file.
